Quien Soy ahora?
by Kula DarkDiamond 3
Summary: Gustab M., es un millonario que manda a construir clones con el fin de destrir a su mayor enemigo, pero durante esto tiene el error de entrometerse en el camino de un Yagami, y diversos personajes mas. Este fic contiene personajes de el juego Kof Memorial Level 2.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Donde esta?

_**Bien este es el primer Fic que Aplico Y espero que sea de Su gusto, Agradecería Su oponion O critica en su Defecto **_

_**Cualquier parentesco a Cualquier historia es Mera coincidencia**_

_**Los personajes no me perteneces todos perteneces a SNK Play more, La historia solo fue hecha con un fin y no es Valida ni tiene relación a la de el juego**_

_**Pd: Las palabras escritas en Negritas Son pensamientos.**_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Southtown, todos descansaban en sus casas a excepción de un chico pelirrojo que vagaba por las calles pensando

_**Porque a pesar de que lo tengo todo siento que aun me fala algo…algo importante…**_

Mientras pensaba esto se topó con una chica de cabello violeta, la cual solo siguió su camino, pues parecía llevar mucha prisa.

El pelirrojo continuo su camino sin importarle nada, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de ninguna otra cosa.

De repente volvió a chocar con alguien que también iba bastante apurada, al fin alzo la mirada y logro observar a una chica de cabello celeste que llevaba un gran abrigo rosado.

-Kula?-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja en pelirrojo

-Lo siento- se disculpaba la chica

-Que haces a estas horas fuera de casa- Se preguntaba el chico

-Bueno pues Sali a comprar dulces temprano pero perdi la nocion del tiempo mientras estaba en el parque- respondia la peliceleste

-Pero mírate estas mojada incluso mas que yo- Le reprochaba el chico

-Hay Iori de cuando aquí te preocupas por mi- Le respondia la chica

El chico solo volteo los ojos y pensó :

**La podría dejar asi y continuar mi camino pero no seria muy buena idea incluso para mi…**

**-**Kula antes de que pienses otra cosa, te dire esto, solo te llevare a tu casa asi que no fantasees en el camino, ok?- decía un poco frio el chico

-Pero… Si Whip ve que Sali a comprar dulces a esta hora, tal vez me mate- alegaba la chica un poco temblorosa.

-Ese es tu problema niña, vámonos- decía el pelirrojo casi llevando la por la fuerza

-No iori no ire, me ire a casa de una amiga ya he hablado con ella- respondia al momento la chica

-Bien niña te llevare a casa de tu dichosa amiguita- respondia iori en tono de burla

-Pero…- La chica no sabia que inventar

-Pero nada, ahora dime por donde vive la chica- Interrumpia iori

-Vive en… cerca de… en… en..- Kula no sabia que decir.

-Lo sabia no tienes donde quedarte cierto?- le reprochaba iori

-Bueno.. no, pero eso no es asunto tuyo- alegaba Kula

-Ok, te llevare a mi departamento y a la mañana te iras ok?

Y antes de que Kula respondiera, Ya era llevada con Iori.

Al llegar iori solo fue directo a la sala y encendio el televisor

-Iori…-

-Que quieres ahora niña-

-No dormiré contigo sabes- Decia levemente sonrrojada la chica

-Claro que no, tu iras a mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá-

-Ok, pero…-

-Pero, que?- Respondia fantidiado el chico

-Donde queda tu haitacion?- Respondia algo desorientada la chica

Iori la arrastro a la puesta de su habitación y prácticamente la lanzo hacia ella diciendo:

-Listo el baño es aquella puerta, ahora adiós- decía secamente el chico

Y se fue antes de que kula le diera siquiera las gracias.

_En casa de Whip_

_-_Whip donde esta Kula?- Le decía Maxima a la chica de cabello marron

-Debe estar es su habitación cepillándose el cabello- Renpondia tranquilamente Whip

-Pero si yo ya e ido a buscarla y si habitación esta desierta….- Decia preocupadamente Maxima.

-Pero no ha pedido permiso de salir... Preguntale a K´ Seguramente el sabe- respondia algo alterada Whip

-Pero si K´ Me pregunto a mi- Respondia bastante preocupado Maxima

-…Que Kula.. NO ESTA?¡- Respondia bruscamente Whip

-Pues al parecer no- decía Maxima

-Diana me va a matar¡- Gritaba alterada Whip

_Entraba K´ _

-Porque tanto alboroto?- decia algo confuso

-Kula no esta¡- Le gritaba Whip

-Ok saldré a buscarla- Respondia k´algo asustado por los gritos de Whip

-Te acompaño- Decia Maxima

Bien este es Mi primer fic Asi que agradecería mucho que Me dieran su opinión, espero No les halla parecido tan corto Pero

Llevo algo de tiempo pensando algo parecido

Buenos Deseos¡ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Quien eres?

**Bien antes de empezar la historia Debo decir que si en efecto mi primer fic no fue lo mejor Que pude haber escrito, la verdad solo lo hice y no planeaba subirlo sabia que era muy corto pero.. en fin no tenia que hacer, asi que este será mas largo Ya que por "obligación" lo eh de continuar ahora observaba, bien este relato los confundirá (me encanta eso, es como un toque misteriosos), solo espero que no levanten antorchas en contra mía, jajaja pero no les aseguro que no es *iothena*, pero ojo que tampoco les aseguro que sea *Kuri*, Lo se soy brillante. En fin empezamos.**

**Pd: Todo esto paso después del Torneo que patrocino Gustab M.**

_Casa de Whip, hace unos momentos…._

-Kula no está¡- Le gritaba Whip

-Ok saldré a buscarla- Respondía k´ algo asustado por los gritos de Whip

-Te acompaño- Decía Máxima

-**Haber a Kula le encantan los dulces así que por pura lógica estaría en la dulcería…**-pensaba K´

-Ahí está la Dulcería- decía Máxima

-Pero está cerrada- Concluía K´

Y así de dulcería en dulcería se la pasaron K´ y Máxima hasta el amanecer..

-K´, ya amaneció será mejor que volvamos con Whip tal vez Kula ya regreso- Decía agorado Máxima

-Tienes razón Máxima-

_En el departamento de Iori_

Kula despertaba y se preguntaba dónde estaba

-Qué lugar es este¡.. ha si el departamento de Iori

Se levantó noto que aun traía la ropa de anoche, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para volver a casa y en cuanto salió se topó con una nota:

Mocosa, Salí te vas a tu casa y haber cómo le explicar a Whip donde estuviste, porque en mi departamento no estuviste ok

Antes de irte Le dejas comida a mi Gato

Iori.

-Valla que cariñoso es- Decía para sí misma volteando los ojos

_-_**Ok que que le dará de comer Iori al Gato?... y donde esta es gato?...-** pensaba la chica

Y de la ventana apareció un gato negro de tiernos ojos el cual por intuición debia ser aquel gato, Kula le dejo de comer y después se fue, en el camino pensando -como es que Iori puede tener un gato y yo no- Decía para sí misma la chica

_Con Iori_

Había ido al ensayo de su banda y al salir, se topó de nuevo con la peli violeta de anoche, pero esta vez no iba tan distraído, así que la chica se detuvo y se disculpó, y levanto la mirada pues solo miraba al suelo.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención, yo iba caminando y… Iori?- Decía la pelivioleta

-Te conozco?- preguntaba un muy confuso Iori

-Sí.. bueno no pero te he visto algunas veces- respondía sonriente la chica

-Y te llamas…-Decía en tono de pregunta el pelirrojo

-Athena.. Athena Asamiya- Respondía aun sonriente la chica

-Ahh ya eres la chica que siempre esta con el Estúpido de Kyo, cierto?- Respondía reaciamente el chico

-Si… espera.. le acabas de decir estúpido a Kyo?¡- Alegaba la joven Asamiya

-Sí, algún problema?- Respondía el tono amenazante el pelirrojo

-… Deberías tener más respeto a las demás personas..- Decía casi para sí misma La joven Athena

-Disculpa dijiste algo?- Preguntaba amenazadoramente el Yagami

-..Qué?.. ahh.. no nada- Decía algo pensativa

-Bien adiós… haber si no vuelves a chocar conmigo mañana- Decía yéndose el Joven Iori

-Espera¡.. Cuando choque contigo?-preguntaba confundida

-Anoche.. llevabas mucha prisa- decía el Yagami

-Ahh claro, es que iba tarde a una reunión, era el aniversario de Yuki y K…-

-De Yuki y K?- Preguntaba sorprendido el pelirrojo

-De Yuki Y su novio- Se corregía rápidamente la chica

-Bien no me debes explicaciones, me largo de aquí- Respondía reaciamente el Yagami

-Pero…- No pudo terminar porque el Yagami ya se había ido

_En casa de Whip_

_-_Chicos que bueno que llegan, Kula está en su habitación, llego hace media hora- Decía la chica Whip

-Esa niña nos pone los pelos de puntas- Decía en voz alta K, volteando los ojos

-Pero esa niña te vuelve loco- Le reprochaba el cyborg

K´ solo se quedó en silencio hasta que Máxima y Whip terminaron de reírse.

-Ustedes siguen con eso- Respondía enojado K´

-Como sea K´ se nota a Simple vista, y más cuando te le quedas viendo, los lentes No te ayudan mucho sabes..- Decía en tono sarcástico Máxima

_En otro lugar cuya ubicación es confidencial_

-Mi Señor Munchausen , necesitamos ADN para nuevos clones los clones que pidió ya están listos, aparte el clon Llamado Element ha escapado- Decía Psiquical

-Bien, pero haremos un clon diferente a los otros será Chica, Haz que tenga los rasgos de una chica llamada Kula, y harán uno nuevo Con rasgos de otra chica llamada Athena- Respondía Gustab

-Entendido mi señor pero.. El ser llamado Goenitz ha acudido a usted parece que quiere un clon..- Decía algo tembloroso Psíquica

-Un clon? Seguro, has que pase-Sonreía el Munchausen

-Si mi señor- Accedía Psiquical

Entro Goenitz, y haciendo una reverencia decía

-espero que ya sepa mis peticiones- Sonreía y se volvía a su postura común

-Claro, claro, pero sabrás que tiene un costo- Sonreía con malevolencia

-Por supuesto, prestare mis servicios a su organización- Respondía seguro de sí mismo Goenitz

-Bien necesitaremos algo de tu ADN para ello-

-Eso lose muy bien, para ello eh pensado ya algunas características físicas como..- Fue interrumpido por Gustab

-La características no te incumben, quieres un clon?, te daremos un clon, pero eso al igual que los poderes, son decisión nuestra –

-Bien, pero Una cosa, el clon no estará a su servicio, solo yo, el clon tendrá tareas impuestas por mí, bien señor Munchausen, con esto dicho me retiro-

-Antes pasa al laboratorio, ahí toman muestras de tu ADN, y luego te podrás retirar-

-Bien-

_Se va Y entra Psiquical_

-Mi señor, Ese tipi no es de fiar, Tal vez no deba prestar sus servicios a el-

-De que hablas? Tener muestras de su ADN nos puede favorecer mucho, aparte solo hay que hacerle un clon, y así se evitan las misiones-

-Cierto mi señor-

_De vuelta Con iori Yagami_

_El Yagami observaba la televisión cuando de repente escucho sonidos extraños y salió a ver_

-Quien anda ahí?¡- Gritaba el pelirrojo en tono amenazante

…

-No me gustan las visitas y menos las sorpresa¡- Decía el Yagami

De repente apareció un chico, de cabello blanco. Con un corte parecido al de él, sus ropas eran idénticas pero… el No usaba llamas Purpura, y aun peor el Usaba más elementos (Hielo, fuego, agua, tierra y viento), esto asombro al Yagami pero no se iba a dejar ganar.

-Jajaja Quien dijo que yo era una visita?- Respondía sarcásticamente Element

-No me gustan los intrusos¡, a que has venido engendro?- Alegaba el pelirrojo

-Yo, un engendro? Jajaja, eh venido a destruirte a ti y al Kusanagi que se interpusieron en mi camino- Respondía encendiendo una flama blanca de su mano.

-así que tú eras ese experimento, Deforme jajaja, Sera mejor que corras- Mencionaba en tono amenazante el Yagami

-Jajaja no eh venido aquí a pelear contigo, en tu posición eres un vil insecto que, fácilmente podría aplastar, eh venido a advertirles pero a causa de que es Kusanagi no está, tú le tendrás que informar, la pelea que quiero tener con ustedes no quiero que sea Interrumpida por mocosas como Yukino, Prepárense Crédulos- Y con eso Element desapareció de su vista

-Que habrá querido decir con, vil insecto?- Se preguntaba iori

_Con Whip _

Kula despertaba, pues había tomado una siesta después de haber patinado tanto

-Mi abrigo¡- Recordaba que lo había dejado con Iori

-Que pasa Kula?- preguntaba Maxima

-Tengo que salir… Deje mi abrigo en el departamento de… Una amiga- Decía con mucha prisa la Joven Diamond

-Bien llega temprano para cenar- Respondía Máxima casi gritando porque Kula iba corriendo.

….

-Ok, dormí en el departamento de iori y deje mi abrigo en…. Claro en su habitación

_Kula llego al departamento de Iori (si Iori tiene una casa pero utiliza más su departamento) y la puerta estaba abierta , así que entro_

-Uff, Genial todo sigue Igual, a ver su habitación estaba en… cierto, era aquella puerta-

Y al abrir Noto que Iori se estaba cambiando de camisa y azoto la puerta lentamente, obviamente sonrojada

-Quien anda ahí?- preguntaba Iori con una voz que con escucharla temblabas de miedo

-….-

Iori salió de su habitación y al ver a la chica le dijo

-Que haces aquí mocosa, te dije que te largaras¡-Decía el pelirrojo

-Pero… yo-la peliceleste se trataba de explicar

-Si? Mira Vete a tu casa aquí no eres bienvenida entendiste, Lárgate¡-Le gritaba el Yagami

-Vine por mi abrigo¡- Resalto Kula

-Ahh el trapo mugriento de allá tómalo lo Deje en el suelo, Rápido y te me largas de aquí¡-Decía bastante reacio el Yagami

-Ya¡ Adiós Iori- Respondía cálidamente la chica y se iba corriendo pues quería llegar temprano a cenar

-No me llames por mi nombre mocosa, que no somos amigos¡- Se apresuraba a decir el Yagami

_Con Gustab_

Cientifico 1: Señor los clones están listos, solo hace falta el ultimo clon, el del supuesto señor Goenitz..-

Científico 2: Necesitamos saber sus características y Su sexo

Gustab: Sera, una chica, Rubia, incúlquenle algunos poderes de Goenitz, Claro que manejara viento, Se llamara….

Cientifico 3: Goeniko

Gustab: Ese nombre será temporal

**Bien ahora me extendí un poco más y Creo que metí varias historias, pero al final se van a entrelazar, Goeniko y Gustab al igual que varios personajes que iré mencionando, existen pero estos fueron creados por fans, Espero sea de su agrado, Lose lose Me fu yendo a otra historia pero como dije se van a entrelazar oki**

**Por último , publicare otro Fic, Contiene a personajes Como Orochi, Gustab, Kyo , Yukino, Iori, y varios personajes más.**

**Buen con esto me despido**

**Cuídense**

**¡Buenos deseos¡**


	3. Chapter 3 Aquello

Capitulo 3

Aquello

Los personajes como Gustab. M y Goeniko son oficiales de el juego pero la versiones que usare mas delante de ellos fueron creadas por fans de el mismo juego.

Y Si, en efecto estoy haciendo crecer muchas historias pero, en fin todas tienen relación.

Sin mas que decir la historia.

_Donde Iori_

-Pensé que Element ya había muerto, pero si el no muro y solo fue derrotado significa que…-el pelirrojo se quedó ahí, a causa de escuchar otro ruido extraño pero esta vez no estaba en su casa sino que estaba en su departamento

-Element- se susurró a si mismo con gran enojo

Se aproximó a donde había escuchado aquellos ruidos tan sonoros que penetraron su mente, al llegar a aquel lugar no encontró mucho solo una ventana abierta, por lo cual concluyo que había sido su felino el que había entrado por ella volteo y encontró que la habitación el donde estaba, tenía las luces apagadas, se le hizo raro a que él no estaba a oscuras, se acercó y se detuvo cuando escucho una voz…

-Iori..- Decía la voz

Iori solo encendió la luz la luz y se sorprendió al ver que la persona que yacía ahí era…

-Yukino?¡- Dijo exaltado

-Sorprendido?- preguntaba la chica

-Yukino¡, que haces en mi departamento, lárgate ahora mismo no recibo visitas¡- Dijo en tono reacio a la chica, la cual llevaba una sonrisa que se desvaneció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Bueno.. yo..- Decía tratando d explicarse ante tales gritos

-Mira, no te expliques y lárgate, ya tuve muchas "amiguitas" de Kyo hoy y si veo una más voy a…- fue interrumpido por Yukino

-Ya¡ Basta¡ Vine a advertirles a ti y a Kyo que Element sigue vivo al igual que yo, y así me agradeces¡, olvídalo ok ahora dime donde vive Kyo, lo busque en su anterior domicilio pero una niña me dijo que se cambió de casa, así que…- fue interrumpida

-Venias a avisar que Element sigue vivo¡ cuando ya se infiltro en mi casa¡, mi casa no es un hotel¡, muchas personas han entrado aquí esta semana y yo no soporto tanta gente¡, Y preguntas donde vive el imbécil de Kyo?¡ Yo que voy a saber¡- Decía demasiado irritado el Yagami

-Bueno yo… Si Element ya te visito el siguiente será Kyo, y si esta semana estarán de fiesta por su aniversario de noviazgo con Yuki… Atacara a todos¡ tenemos que ir en marcha- Decía zangoloteando al pelirrojo

-Mira no es por ser grosero… bueno si es por ser grosero.. Pero yo de aquí no me muevo¡- Resaltando con gran enojo lo ultimo

-Bien has lo que quieras margado¡- Gritaba Yukino antes de irse

Iori solo sonrió de medio lado al ver que estaba solo de nuevo

_Con Gustab.M_

-Mi señor, al parecer el clon Llamado Goeniko está listo-Decía al hacer una reverencia Psiquical

-Bien hazla pasar tengo que hablar con ella- Decía serenamente Gustab

-Pero, señor esta conciente de que ya fue entrenada y está a su 100% refiriéndose a su método de combate- Decía algo exaltado el pobre Psiquical

-Tranquilo, ella no es nada a comparación mía- Decía y al teminar simplemente rio

Psiquical accedió y después de unos minutos, al salón donde yacía Gustab entro una chica con vestidura azul, muy parecida a la de Goenitz, claro que esta era para chica, sus cabellos eran rubios, sus ojos azules y por ultimo calzaba unas botas negras.

-usted me ha llamado?- preguntaba fríamente la chica

-Por supuesto, empezare sin sermones, tu servirás a un individuo llamado Goenitz, pero aun así tendrás que ser fiel a esta organización, ya que nosotros te creamos.- Respondía el millonario

-Se quién me creo y a quien debo servirle, o me lo repita- Decía amablemente la chica

-Bien esta tarde te iras con Goenitz, él te entrenara, lo que viviste aquí no fue un entrenamiento, porque para salir tenías que saber controlar tus poderes, antes de salir al exterior.

-Bien esperare, ahora me retiro-

_Por la tarde en el mismo lugar_

-Bien Gustab, cumplí con el trato, ahora dame a mi clon- Decía fríamente Goenitz

-Por supuesto está en la sección 12-A, y una cosa, los clones no son robots que puedes programar para que te obedescan, tienes que ganarte su confianza- Respondía Gustab

-Eso lo sé bien, Con su permiso- Se retira y sube a la sección 12-B, y ve grandes monstruos aterradores y alguien lo detiene.

-Usted es el señor Goenitz cierto?- le preguntaba un tipo que parecía científico

-Sí, porque?- Preguntaba algo confundido

-Su clon está en la sección 12-A, Por favor cruce aquella puerta blanca y ahí estarán los clones con forma humana, reconocerá al suyo al momento- en eso desapareció de su vista

Goenitz camino a la sección 12-A y al llegas encontró varios clones que lo miraban confusos, hasta que topo con una chica rubia que llevaba vestiduras parecidas a las de él, y ahí él supo cuál era su clon.

Por el lado de Goeniko ella esperaba ya salir de aquel lugar, ese lugar era frio y a veces silencioso, le parecía un tormento estar dentro, pero la consolaba la esperanza de que un día iba a salir y nadie la iba a detener, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues solo miraba hacia abajo, pensando en cómo sería en exterior, y se impactó al escuchar una voz diciendo su nombre

-Goeniko?- preguntaba Goenitz

-Si?- Preguntaba la rubia sin voltear hacia arriba hasta que empezó a levantar lentamente la cabeza y vio unas botas, idénticas a las suyas pero esas no eran de chica, y al darse cuenta de esto subió bruscamente la cabeza y noto que ahí estaba el tipo que la sacaría de ese lugar

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Yuki_

Kyo y Yuki, celebraban felizmente su aniversario (aun), cuando de pronto en sonido muy sonoro mizo que todos silenciaran, las luces bajaron su intensidad (era de noche) la habitación se oscureció, y aun así todos podían reconocer quien estaba al lado suyo…

De pronto de escucho como un cristal se rompió en mil pedazos

-Q..que fue eso?- Preguntaba una temerosa Yuki a su novio

-No, tengo la menos idea- Respondia Kyo a su novia

-Sea lo que sea no nos podemos quedar aquí cruzados de brazos¡ hay que hacer algo¡- Hablaba algo dramática la chica de nombre Athena

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, los pasos venían del la habitación de al lado, todos se quedaron paralizados de el miedo.. …. De repente una puesta se empezó a abrir lentamente, y de ella salio un tipo peliblanco al cual Kyo rápidamente reconocio, pero los demás quedaron pasmados

-No detengan su gran fiesta por mi llegada- Decia Element en tono sarcástico

-Quien eres y que quieres?¡- Se apresuro a decir Andy Bogard

-Jajaja tranquilo Andy, no vengo por ti, vengo por esa vasofia humana que vez ahí- decía señalando a Kyo

-A quien llamas vasofia, engendro?- pregunto en tono amenazante Kyo

-Todos ustedes no son mas que vasofia¡, los derrotaría de un movimiento a todos si me lo dispongo , pero eso seria una perdida de tiempo- Decia Element

-No subestimes a un Kusanagi- decía algo burlon Kyo

-Jajaja en tu posición? Jaja, bien ahora si mas rodeos, eh venido aquí a advertirles a ti y a el retrazado de Yagami, que nuestra batalla aun no ha terminado, Preparense¡ que esta vez no habrá niñitas tontas, que interrumpan la peelea , asi que entiende esto, la pelea será entre ustedes dos y yo, entendido mocoso?, nadie mas¡- Con esto desaparecio dela misma forma en la que lo hizo con Iori

-Y..Yukino..Sigue viva?- se preguntaba si mismo el Kusanagi

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Athena dijo:

-Chicos ya es algo tarde, disculpenme pero me tengo que ir-

Y asi se fueron llendo todos, claro solo se quedo Kyo y Yuki (Ahora vivian juntos)

_Con Kula_

Ella caminaba sola, eran al menos las 8:45 p.m, pero no le importaba, se había enojado con K´, y no volveria a su hogar hasta el dia siguiente, cuando se topo con un joven de cabello blanco, muy parecido a Iori, no le dio importancia y continuo su camino.

Mas adelante, ella había llegado a un parque, le encantaba ver el reflejo de la luna en cierto lago, y una pelivioleta llego a ese mismo lugar algo pensativa, la pelivioleta se sento a unos pasos de ella, y de repente Kula noto que estaba rara la chica, estaba pensativa, confusa o temerosa?, y como siempre la tierna Kula preocupándose por los demás se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-Hola¡, Oye te ocurre algo?- Preguntaba algo curiosa la joven Diamond

-Discupa?- pregunto la pelivioleta

-Ahh, Lo siento, Me llamo Kula Diamond- Respondio con una pequeña risa tierna al final de su oración

-Athena Asamiya, Mucho gusto- Respondio la joven Asamiya

-Ahora me diras que te pasa? Estas algo.. nose deprimida, triste…- Fue interrumpida por la pelivioleta

-La verdad ni yo se como estoy, tal vez triste..- Respondia algo fría Athena

-Enserio? Ya somos dos- Respondia algo triste al recordar su dilema con K´

Ala Pelivioleta se le dibujo una sonrisa, la joven Diamond había logrado su cometido, y se sentía muy feliz de ayudar a los demás, y además con su acción logro borrar su tristesa y volvió a su hogar, ignorando completamente lo que le dirían Diana o Whip.

Por otro lado Athena, empezó poco a poco a despejar su mente , no sabia que había ocurrido hace unas horas en casa de Yuki, Pero trataba de olvidarlo ya que no era asunto suyo, pero por otro lado no podía dejar que si amigo Kyo, saliera lastimado, y asi tratando de olvidar el tema volvió a su hogar.

**Unos meses despues **

_Con goenitz_

Goeniko veía y llamaba a Goenitz cmo a un padre, ya había aprendido a manejar sus poderes tal y como Goenitz se había enseñado, y aprendio de Goenitz ya que el era monje sacerdotista, conocio a varios de los aliados de Goenitz (Chris, Yashiro,Shermie, etc), y a las personas de las que debía cuidarse,ya que tenían el poder de afectar de algún modo a Goenitz y su tarea era protegerlo, personas como Chizuru, Kyo o Iori. Aligual que sabia de que clanes cuidarse (Clanes **Yata**, **Yazakani** y **Kusanagi),**

Estaba lista para salir al exterior, Goenitz la tenia siempre cerca de su templo sagrado no podía ir mas alla, pero en una semana saldría, saldría de aquel viejo templo que la tenia presa, saldría en una misión incubierta, pero eso no le importaba, importaba que ella saldría

-Padre, la mision consiste en investigas que es lo que hace esa gente?- preguntaba observando una fotos que el mismo Goenitz le había entregado

-Por supuesto, a ti no te conocen, y no sospecharan nada de ti, pero aun no es tu momento necesitas entrenar mas, quiero que antes de irte, alcanzes una fase nueva en tus poderes- Respondia sin voltear a ver a la chica

-Eso lose muy bien, pero recuerda que alla afuera no podre usar la túnica de monje, me acolare a ellos, y volveré cuando tenga información realmente relevante, pero si mi misión llegara a fallar, tienes un plan B Cierto?- Preguntaba algo preocupada

-Por supuesto, pero no lo necesitaremos, o si?- Preguntaba Goenitz haciendo que Goeniko se inquietara ligeramente

-No.. No lo necesitaremos- respondia firmemente La chica de ojos azules, y cabello rubio

Bien hasta ahí lo dejare, no les adelantare mas, porque sabran que sucederá el capitulo siguiente jaja, pero, las historias se están entrelazando poco a poco, No me maten jaja, como siempre cuídense¡

Buenos Deseos¡


	4. Chapter 4 Como Un Cliche

Capitulo 4

Como un cliché

Si lo se mi ortografía no es la mejor pero al menos se logra captar lo que quiero redactar, tal vez debería checar mas la ortografía que los espacios, pero en fin. La historia

En Southtown

Anteriormente

-Padre, la misión consiste en investigar que es lo que hace esa gente?- preguntaba observando una fotos que el mismo Goenitz le había entregado

-Por supuesto, a ti no te conocen, y no sospecharan nada de ti, pero aun no es tu momento necesitas entrenar mas, quiero que antes de irte, alcances una fase nueva en tus poderes- Respondía sin voltear a ver a la chica

-Eso lose muy bien, pero recuerda que allá afuera no podre usar la túnica de monje, me acolare a ellos, y volveré cuando tenga información realmente relevante, pero si mi misión llegara a fallar, tienes un plan B Cierto?- Preguntaba algo preocupada

-Por supuesto, pero no lo necesitaremos, o si?- Preguntaba Goenitz haciendo que Goeniko se inquietara ligeramente

-No.. No lo necesitaremos- respondía firmemente La chica de ojos azules, y cabello rubio

-Buena respuesta- Respondía Goenitz con una mueca a la que el llamaba sonrisa

Al Día siguiente En el Centro Comercial

-Kyo estas algo extraño, explícame que ocurrió ayer en la noche- Preguntaba una Yuki algo preocupada

-…- Kyo estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos

-¡Kyo!- Decía casi gritando la pobre chica

-… ¡Ah que!.. ah ¿que pasa Yuki?- preguntaba algo confuso el Kusanagi

-!Kyo Kusanagi, sabes que odio repetir lo que digo¡, dije que Me expliques que se supone que paso ayer en la noche- Decía una muy dramática Yuki

Todo el mundo volteo a ver que sucedía, los gritos de la chica llamaron la atención de todos

-Yuki… te explico en cuanto leguemos al departamento, haz tus compras..- Respondía Kyo observando las miradas de las personas de su alrededor

- !Bien¡, entonces olvida las compras y vamos allá, no soporto tratar de ocultar que no me intereso- Decía La chica de cabello castaño 

Yuki casi se llevo a Kyo arrastrando al departamento y al llegar.

-!Kyo¡, ni pienses que vas a ir a ver el televisor antes primero explícame que demonios ocurrió anoche- Decía Yuki al castaño

-… Bien, tu ganas, hace tiempo me entere de que alguien había hecho varios clones de mi y varios mas, pero lo que me preocupaba era que harían otro aparte de los demás uno que llevaría mas de un elemento, así que decida ir a investigar que ocurría, y mis sospechas fueron ciertas Gustab Munchausen era la persona que estaba al mando de ese proyecto..- Fue interrumpido por Yuki

-Eso significa que la persona que patrocino el Torneo del año pasado, esta detrás de todo esto..- Decía Yuki

-Si Yuki, volviendo a mi relato, me adentre lo mas en el tema y durante una de mis investigaciones nocturnas me encontré a Iori Yagami, el cual me conto que también habían hecho clones de el, y que el tenia mas información, y asi fuimos en busca de unos de los laboratorios secretos de Gustab y con éxito nos infiltramos en el…- Fue interrumpido nuevamente por Yuki

-Jajaja Kyo eso no pudo haber pasado. Iori Yagami jamás habría hablado contigo, y menos adentrarse a un laboratorio con su rival eterno a su lado..- Decía Yuki la cual fue interrumpida

-!Yuki¡, ni yo me lo creo pero realmente paso… ,y después de eso burlamos a mas de un guardia, ese lugar era tipo hospital, y entramos a una sala con poca luz y vimos varios contenedores de vidrio me acerque a uno y note que dentro de el había personas, pero no simples personas, la mayoría eran peleadores que recuerdo del torneo, y al centro de todos ellos estaba otro contenedor pero este mas grande y con mas luces iluminándolo, ahí estaba un clon con el cabello blanco, el corte era parecido al de Iori pero tenia rasgos de muchos, Iori se acerco a el y maldijo al que lo creo ,de pronto alguien entro, era el mismo Gustab M, con un tipo al lado, lo llamo Psiquical , y Llamaba a el clon Element, habían conversado acerca de una trampa en el torneo y salieron, pero nosotros nos quedamos ahí aun, observamos como el cristal de Element se destrozaba en mil pedazos, y vimos como el clon escapo, No pudimos hacer nada pues una alarma se había activado, y salimos de ahí, tiempo después varias pistas nos llevaron ahí de nuevo, pero esta vez casi todo estaba destrozado apenas y logramos entrar, entramos a la misma habitación en donde estaban los clones, pero ahí era donde estaba mas destruido, ahí apareció de entre las sombras, ese tipo despreciable..- Fue interrumpido por yuki

-Element…- Dijo notablemente aterrorizada

-Si Yuki, Element…- fue interrumpido nuevamente

-Si, luego de desafiarlos Iori lo ataco, pero Element se deshizo de el fácilmente, después solo quedo Kyo yo seguía bajo el control de Element, y no podía permitir que lo mataran, así que me arriesgue, y detuve a Element aferrándome a el y liberando mi poder, el poder no nos destruyo, simplemente nos tele transporto, pero al no saber donde estaba vague por las calles esperando encontrar algún rostro conocido, no encontré nada, hasta que me encontré con una chica de cabello violeta, al parecer era tu amiga, la seguí y luego los vi a ti y Yuki en el centro comercial..- Fue interrumpida

-!Lo sabia¡- Decía triunfal Yuki

-¿Que sabias?- Preguntaba algo confundida Yukino

-Yo desde que sentí que alguien nos seguía, empecé a preocuparme mas por lo que había pasado la otra noche, durante la visita de Element, pero era mas que obvio que Element no se arriesgaría a exponerse ante el publico, así que esa persona seria alguien mas..- Dijo La joven Yuki

-Soy tan obvia- se decía a si misma Yukino

-¿Kyo?, no nos dejes hablando solas- le decía Yuki a un Kyo impactado de saber que su amiga Yukino no había muerto

-¿Qué? Ah si, lo siento chicas- Decía un Kyo algo distraído

-No importa, tengo que irme, necesito advertirles a todos acerca de esto- Decía muy seriamente Yukino

-¿A todos? ¿Cuantos mas están en esto?- Preguntaba aun mas confundido el Kusanagi

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Yukino al desapareces, desvaneciéndose de la vista de la pareja

En un parque Muy colorido y lleno de niños estaba una chica peliazul, jugando con ellos, y a la vez comiendo helado, se detuvo por un momento, le encantaban los niños, eran como Un arcoíris en un día lluvioso para ella, pero a pesar de ser joven y tener muchas energías se había agotado, eran muchos niños y no podía jugar con cada uno de ellos, se sentó en una banca y se dispuso a comes una paleta helada, levanto la mirada y logro observar como era un hermoso paisaje, hasta que algo la distrajo de ello, vio a una chica de cabello entre gris y blanco se quedo curiosa pensando –¿Sera gris o blanco?- Se decía a si misma, hasta que la chica volteo y Kula se quedo En shock, era como mirarse en un espejo, esa chica era demasiado idéntica a ella, solo cambiaba el color de sus ojos y de cabello solo se dijo así misma.

-Pero…¿Qué… ¿Qué esa no soy yo?- Se dijo bastante entrecortada, hasta que una voz conocida la saco de su trauma

-¿Kula? Kula eres tu, estas bien estas mas pálida de lo normal- preguntaba una joven de apellido Asamiya

-Yo… yo,- Kula no logro decir nada solo señalaba discretamente a la chica que estaba en el puesto de dulces, esa chica que se parecía tanto a ella físicamente.

-…- Athena se quedo en shock, al ver que eran idénticas observo el rostro de Kula, estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer.

-Ella.. ella.. que acaso.. que acaso no es..- Decía Kula con notorio miedo en la voz

-Kula pero si ella es.. bastante idéntica a ti.. tal vez sea.. no se.. ¿Tu hermana perdida?- Dijo Athena al no saber que decir, pues estaba atemorizada.

-¿Hermana?- Dijo Kula saliendo del shock

-Hay Athena, mejor hubieras callado- se decía a si misma Athena acto seguido de un bufido.

En un parque a las afueras de la ciudad dentro de una cabaña.

-¿Goeniko?- Preguntaba frio como siempre Goenitz

-¿Si Padre?- preguntaba Goeniko algo confundida

-Recuerda que hoy, hoy es el en el que tendrás que elevar tu poder, no puedes ir así, porque si te llegaran a descubrir, te matarían- Decía Goenitz al levantar una copa de vino

-Pero… Si padre- Afirmaba Goeniko aun sabiendo que aun no era el dia

-Ve al corazón del bosque, y si no logras aumentar tu poder, tendré que buscar a alguien mas para que haga la misión, y tu tendrás un severo castigo- decía Goenitz dejando la copa en una pequeña mesa de madera.

Goeniko salió con sus cosas a listas, Estaba decidida, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pero para ello requería que su poder se elevara aun mas, Así que en lugar de pelear brutalmente contra el mas ancho de los arboles, se decidió a meditar, podría subir su poder con ello, pero para ello necesitaba una concentración máxima. Medito durante horas, hasta que de repente un aura azul cielo, que apenas pudo percibir la rodeo, sintió como el viento cambiaba, de pronto sintió como si un puñal la hubiera atravesado, lo raro es que no encontró herida alguna, sabia que algo estaba cambiando, después de eso hubo una pequeña explosión, la cual no hizo ruido alguno y lo único que se había escuchado era un grito de chica. Goeniko abría los parpados, ya no estaba en el bosque, era la cabaña de nuevo.

-!Q..Que¡ ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se preguntaba

Luego alcanzo a notas que su cabello, su cabello había cambiado ahora era Color gris, Un gris muy leve, sentía como el poder aun brotaba, sonrió satisfactoriamente, había logrado su objetivo ahora estaba asegurado que saldría de esa prisión.

Bien hasta aquí le dejo, me tarde un poco mas de lo normal en subir este, pero a fin de cuentas aquí esta, espero haya sido de su agrado.

!Mucha suerte¡


	5. Chapter 5 El plan

Capitulo 5

Era un día común, apenas se alcanzaba a ver el hermoso atardecer, y cierta chica ahora peliblanca, arreglaba sus cosas con tranquilidad, sabiendo que ese día conseguiría su independencia, o casi, pues solo saldría para cumplir la misión que su supuesto padre le había encomendado, bajo silenciosamente unas escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la puerta principal, pero algo la detuvo, fue una voz, esa algo estruendosa voz que siempre hacia que sele pararan los pelos de puntas, porque cada vez que el se dirigía a ella, lo hacia de forma sorpresiva, lo cual no le agradaba a Goeniko.

-Es hora de que salgas al exterior- Decía firmemente el tipo de nombre Goenitz

-Lose- Respondía fríamente Goeniko

-Bien, hay alguien afuera que te llevara, a la ciudad donde ellos habitan

Goeniko volteo a ver de nuevo aquellas fotos que Goenitz le había mostrado hace apenas unos días," Porque Goenitz quiere deshacerse de ellos" Pensaba curiosamente la peliblanca

-Goeniko, deberás saber que ese ya no será tu nombre, Tu fase a aumentado, pero si continuas con el mismo nombre ellos sospecharan al momento así que, tu fase fue titulada, como God Wind, asi que tu te llamas de ahora en adelante Wind, ¿entendido? - Decía Goenitz

-Si- Tomo sus maletas y salió, quedo algo sorprendida al ver que la persona que la llevaría a la ciudad donde según Goenitz ´´Los engendros habitaban´´, era peliblanca al igual que ella, pero aquella chica tenia algo que la hacia sentir nerviosa, simplemente y a simple vista (según Wind) daba una mala impresión, la chica vestía de negro, y al hablar con Goenitz soltaba unas risas realmente macabras; Wind alejo su mirada de aquellos dos al notar que Goenitz la señalaba, después de ello, la chica a su lado se acerco a Wind.

-Creo que tu eres la chica, que Goenitz quiere que lleve, ¿No?- Preguntaba algo indiferente

-Si- Respondía lo mas firme que pudo para que la otra chica no notara que le daba un poco de miedo.

-Bien sube al auto- señalo el auto esperando que subiera, pero Wind solo se quedo ahí parada

-No sigo a desconocidos- Decia Wind

-Ahh claro claro, soy Sula- decía mas cálida la peliblanca de sonrisa macabra

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Wind- Respondía accediendo a subir al auto.

Pasaron varias horas después de que Wind se había alejado ya de aquel lugar, y pronto reconoció el lugar a donde se adentraban, a pesar de que nunca había estado ahí su supuesto padre ya le había mostrado prácticamente cada rincón del lugar. Sula manejaba horrible, pero ella era el único o mas bien el primer transporte que se le presento.

Muy lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba un pelirrojo, que iba bastante enfadado, a decir verdad mas que de costumbre, estaba decidido a eliminar a uno de los individuos que había entrado en su casa hace unos días, solo esperaba saber mas acerca de su ubicación, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa pensó "Diablos, otra vez no". Al elevar la vista se topó con la cosa a la cual odiaba mas que a otra cosa, ese individuo infeliz que le amargaba tanto la vida; Kyo Kusanagi.

-Yagami, ten mas cuidado, otro empujón y caigo- Decía

-!Cállate Insecto y no te cruces en mi camino¡- Exclamaba el Yagami

-Olvida eso, justo a ti te buscaba, creo que ya haz de haber visto a Element-

-Si al parecer ese bastardo no murió… aun- Iori al parecer sonreía de medio lado

-Si a eso eh venido, necesitamos eliminarlo antes de que intente conseguir aliados y realizar sus cometidos- Respondía en tono preocupado el castaño

-Un bastardo como el jamás conseguiría aliados- Terminaba riéndose burlonamente el pelirrojo

-De eso dudo, hay demasiadas personas que tal vez acepten a sus propuestas, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados, haremos una legión. Destruiremos sus fuerzas y gobernaremos el imperio- Decía con una mano levantada en forma de victoria

-No tienes remedio- Decía el pelirrojo, seguido de un bufido

-¿Kyo otra vez con tus guerras tipo medievales?- Decia una voz femenina que estaba a solo unos metros

Iori volvió a bufar

-¿Yuki, Que haces aquí?- Preguntaba a la castaña

-Bueno yo… estaba… yendo de.. paseo.. si si estaba yendo de paseo, cuando los escuche platicar- Decía una Yuki primeramente nerviosa, y al final un poco mas segura

-Te di instrucciones de quedarte en casa. Puede ser muy peligroso salir, y mas ahorita, esta a punto de anochecer, te pudo pasar algo- Respondía un "Preocupado" Kyo

-Si jefe- Decía burlonamente Yuki al momento de irse

-!Yuki¡ es para el otro lado- Decía sonoramente un tal vez enojado Kyo

-Si si si, ya sabia- Respondía Yuki al momento de correr a la dirección contraria a la que iba

-Bien y como te decía Yagami, necesitamos aliados, o al menos reunir a nuestros amigos….. o bueno a los míos -Decía el castaño con lo ultimo casi en susurro

El pelirrojo se limito a gruñirle, pero luego de eso asintió, y se retiro sin siquiera decir un adiós.

A unas calles de esa charla, se encontraban unas chicas de cabellos de tonos curiosos, pero extraños discutiendo acerca de cierto problema suscitado hace apenas unos días

-Bien chicas esto es lo que hay que hacer, entrenaremos hasta el cansancio durante dos días, cumplido ese tiempo todas nos reuniremos aquí como a las 10:00, luego de ello veremos nuestros avances, recomiendo que nos juntemos para entrenar así será mas fácil y lograremos ver el avance de las otras, ¿entendido?- Decía Whip como si preparara un plan de batalla

-¿Pero como se supone que nos mantendremos enterados de el movimiento de el enemigo, si todas estamos entrenando?- Preguntaba una chica de cabello azul recogido en una coleta

-¿Cierto, yo apoyo a Leona, como se supone que sabremos eso?- Preguntaba una castaña

-Mai, es fácil nos turnaremos para conseguir información, y solo son dos días ¿Qué puede pasar en dos días?- Respondía Diana

-Bueno si la verdad concuerdo, pero ¿que no alguna de nosotras tendrá que atrasar sus entrenamientos para conseguir información? Además ¿Dónde conseguiremos información?- Preguntaba Yuki

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero para eso están los chicos ¿no?- Decía con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro una rubia

-¿Pero como los van a convencer?- Preguntaba inocentemente Kula

-Fácil, somos chicas ¿no?- Decía Mai con una sonrisa que le causo un escalofrió a la joven Diamond

-Tranquila que nosotras haremos esa parte- Le decía la peli violeta a Kula

-Bien, ahora tendrán que hacer eso ahora sino no tendremos tiempo de entrenar- Decía Kula con una pequeña sonrisa

-Cierto, Whip tu iras con Máxima y K´, Mai tu iras con Terry, Yuki es obvio que con Kyo, Leona tu iras con Clark y Ralf, yo iré con Kula a investigar mientras ustedes hacen su trabajo, solo una cosa mas, que los chicos no se enteren que haremos frente a esto, lo tomaran como un reto y ellos lo harán.

Todas asintieron y se fueron a hacer su respectiva tarea, mientras Athena sonreía al verlas irse, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar la pregunta de Diamond

-Oye Athena, y ¿donde conseguiremos información?- Preguntaba preocupada La peli azulada

-Bien, lo primero será recorrer las calles, para localizan donde al este fuera de lo normal, y ahí nos dirigiremos- Respondía La joven Asamiya con su sonrisa de nuevo y con el pensamiento de "Soy una gran líder" . hasta que recordó que ella también tenia que hablar con ciertos chicos que según ella le serian de ayuda

-Un momento… ¡Necesito ir a hablar con Bao y Sie¡ mientras mas mejor- Decia con otra de esas sonrisas que le causaban escalofrió a la joven Diamond

No muy lejos de ahí en un parque, se encontraba una peliblanca, aparentemente conversando con otra acerca de la ubicación de "Los infelices" (según una de ellas)

Bien para terminar aclaro que el personaje Gustab M, Psyquical, Element, Yukino Ozawa son creaciones Originales de Zelgadis y su equipo MUGEN IMPERIO LATINO, o al menos las versiones de los personajes que se están utilizando en esta historia.


End file.
